Desco
Summary Once upon a time, a little girl named Fuka asked her father to have a little sister with advanced functionalities strong enough to help her take over the world. Several years later... The Prototype known as the "Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism" was born (Desco for short). Unfrotunately after DES X was created she ended up being abandoned and was sent to Hades where she was locked up under high security. She was later released by Axel, thinking that he could control her. Unfortunately Desco takes out Axel in one shot to show how "Final-Boss like" she is and proceeded to fight Valvatorez, Fenrich, and Fuka (the latter being Desco's Illegitimate Big sister (spoilers)) After being defeated, Valvatorez decides to bring her Desco along. She now trains under Valvatorez to achieve her dream to become a "Final Boss". One that'll be able to help Fuka take over the world. She likes to call Fuka "Big Sis". Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 2-A | 3-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Desco (Short for Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism) Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: 2 Classification: Man-made Demon, Supposed Final Boss, Fuka's Little Sister Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can use Magic, Fusionism (Can fuse with other monsters), Transformation (can turn into a weapon and large monster) , Flight, Healing, Creation, Can fire lasers, Summoning, Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness, Time, Soul and Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and Shrink), Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Telekinesis , Possible Immortality (Type 1), Can gain stronger attack power the lower her HP gets, Death Manipulation, Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of there fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Is the Strongest In mate of Hades, and was able 1 shot post Disgaea 2 Axel) | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet, Was able to 1 shot a post Disgaea 2 Axel) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the likes of Valvatorez and Laharl, helped to defeat Zetta) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Galactic, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ (Can take attacks from Valvatorez who can fight against Baal) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Octorabbit (This can be removed and summoned at any time and can transform into a sword) Intelligence: Average (Talks in the third person when referring to herself) Weaknesses: Despite Desco's destructive power, she still has a lot to learn so she isn't at her full potential. She also cares for Fuka a lot, so much in fact that she'll do anything to be by her side. Such as overreacting at the fact that Fuka might disappear which caused her to replicate creating an evil clone known as "Torn Desco", who took over the netherworld to build a "Big Sis Dream Land". Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Final Boss Arises: The Thing on Desco's back opens it's two mouths and blast two cyclones on the enemy (One that's ice and one that's fire). * True Godly Weapon: Desco flies high into the sky. There, Desco's "Thing" turns into a Giant Sword that explodes on impact. * Yog Sothoth: Desco turns into a giant tentacle monster (possibly her true form) that bites at the enemy with her tentacles, all before blasting them away with a beam attack. * Final Boss Setting: A passive evility that gives her a 20% attack boast for every adjacent ally. * Three Transformations: A passive evility that increases her attack power by 20% after her HP drops to 2/3 its maximum, and again below 1/3 its maximum. * Magichange: Desco transforms into a sword. * Evil Sword Balmung: Desco (while in sword form) enlarges herself and her wielder does a large swing (this can be enhanced even further so that she's capable of slicing planets in half). * Martial Transformer: Desco and whoever's wielding her wail on the opponent mercilessly. * Channel Azi Dahaka: Desco's Overload skill. It will instantly kill anyone who is weaker than Desco who is close to her. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Final Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Artificial Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users